The subject matter relates to a disconnecting device for an energy conductor, in particular a motor vehicle energy conductor, comprising at least one disconnection point arranged spatially between a first and a second connection part in a closed state of the disconnecting device and a bolt which moves into the disconnection point immediately after the disconnection of the connection parts. In addition, the subject matter concerns a method for the disconnection of an energy line.
The electrical protection of energy conductors, in particular motor vehicle energy conductors, represents a safety-relevant area of motor vehicle technology with regard to ensuring the safety of vehicle occupants. In particular, motor vehicle energy conductors which carry a high current, such as the starter and generator cables, the main battery cable and/or other current-carrying cables of the vehicle electrical system, must be quickly disconnected from the vehicle battery in the event of an accident. If this is not ensured, short-circuits with very high currents may occur in the event of accidents. The high short-circuit currents lead to the ignition of arcs. These must be extinguished reliably in order not to endanger the safety of the vehicle occupants.
Nowadays, disconnecting devices are frequently used, in which the energy conductors are cut through by pyrotechnic disconnecting devices in the event of an imminent short circuit. The disconnection of energy conductors by means of pyrotechnic disconnection devices is usually achieved either by mechanically cutting the energy conductor or by accelerating a bolt out of a cylinder, whereby in the closed state a current path is formed between the bolt and the cylinder, which is cut through by the disconnection device, e.g. the bolt.
A disadvantage of the conventionally used pyrotechnic disconnection devices is the fact that arcs can form across the gap at the disconnection point at the moment of disconnection of a current-carrying cable, whereby the connection parts remain electrically connected to each other at least temporarily. This is particularly often the case with high-voltage applications in electric or hybrid vehicles, where the generation of electric arcs is particularly promoted due to the high currents and potential differences.
State-of-the-art applications are known for suppressing or extinguishing electric arcs in which the disconnection point is broken open by pressing a flowable medium, driven by a drive, in the direction of the disconnection point. The fact that the flowable medium flows at least partially around the disconnection point at the moment of disconnection is intended to ensure that the flowable medium propagates in the air gap formed between the two connection parts, whereby the formation of an arc can be suppressed or an arc can be extinguished.
However, the disadvantage of the method described is that the extinguishing or suppression of electric arcs is only reliable at limited voltages or currents, which limits the range of application of the known method, in particular to 48 V on-board electrical systems.
For this reason, the subject-matter was based on the object of providing a disconnecting device that enables the safest possible disconnection of a current-carrying conductor, even in high-voltage applications, in particular above 100 V, preferably above 400 V. The device is designed for use in high-voltage applications, in particular above 100 V, preferably above 400 V.